


The One Where Bond Can't Sleep

by dontkeepmehere



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Q is always cold, and Bond can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/dontkeepmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. A look into an established 00Q relationship with slight christmasy/wintery undertones.</p>
<p>“James had woken up because Q had stolen all the covers, again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bond Can't Sleep

Bond wakes up at 0500 hours and is instantly alert. He had intended to wake up in another hour and so there must be reason he’s woken up early. 

Lying perfectly still he listens. There are no sounds from inside the flat and the only noise from outside is the rustle of London moving slowly. If James strains he can hear the sound of an early train bringing commuters into the city. He can’t hear anything that might be considered a threat.

There must be a threat. The only reason for Bond to wake up early would be a nightmare. It’s been a long time since he watched M die, longer since he saw Vesper drown. It wasn’t a nightmare, after a nightmare Bond always wakes up sweating and uncomfortably warm.

If anything Bond’s cold. In fact, he’s freezing.  

Sitting up in bed and turning his light on James can see exactly why he’s woken up an hour early. Q has stolen the duvet  leaving Bond with nothing but his pyjama trousers to protect him from the cold. James had woken up because Q had stolen all the covers, again. 

He checks the time, 0505, and decides there is little point in trying to fall asleep again. He clicks off the light and moves silently into their open-plan kitchen and living room being careful not to wake Q. It was almost impossible to wake Q once he’d actually fallen asleep but James was careful all the same. That’s what you do when you’re in love.

He brews himself a cup of tea pulling jumper that had been discarded on the sofa as he waits for the kettle to boil. James is more than happy with strong builder's tea, Q calls it English Breakfast, perpetually buying the cheapest teabags from Tesco. Q’s certain James qualifies as some sort of philistine from shunning the bone china mugs and expensive loose leaf tea that he favours.  James says he has classic tastes.

James sips his tea and moves to look out of the window of the flat. Their flat looks out across an enclosed square with a pleasant gated park, open to residents only, which has a pond in the middle. If James focusses he can see the dark shadow of the pond and the glint of the thin sheet of ice that has developed over night. James reflexively cups his hands more tightly around the red mug, with a reindeer and snowflakes on it, a present, in an attempt to warm them up. The trees in the park are leafless and spindly, and the car parked on the road beneath James has a thick layer of frost on the windscreen.

James is not fond of winter. He’s a hot-blooded man. He enjoys the heat. Q’s been known to complain that James was too warm, unnaturally warm. 

They’re both aware that the problem really is Q. Q’s nearly underweight, an issue which causes Bond concern but is definitely a result of his genetics, and his body never seems to manage to generate a sufficient amount of body heat. Q also had low blood pressure and some obscure condition that affects his circulation meaning that when he and James go christmas shopping Q’s fingers turn a worrying shade of purple and James has to buy him a pair of gloves and hold his hands until they return to their usual pale shade.  Q is deathly cold. 

Bond briefly thinks of a poem that Q had tried to read him when Bond attempted to force Q into either wearing socks or keeping his freezing cold feet away from him. James can’t remember the poem, he knows it was about fire and ice and death but not much else. Q had called him a philistine. James couldn’t remember the poem but he could remember the way Q’s cold body had pressed against his back as he’d murmured lines of poetry into the agent’s shoulder blade.

James remembers the things that matters. 

Bond turns aways from the windows and his moment of introspection. He remembers to be quiet so he doesn’t wake Q, he remembers to make Q’s morning tea in the christmas mug that Q likes, James remembers to how Q likes his eggs when he brings the boy breakfast in bed at exactly 0600 hours.


End file.
